A medicine ball is a weighted ball used in fitness and rehabilitation settings. The medicine ball is generally filled with a weighted filler material and covered with a soft but durable surface material. The medicine ball may be filled with sand, steel balls or some type of substance which will help the medicine ball absorb shock when impacted against a surface with a significant amount of force. As a result, the medicine ball does not typically provide a significant amount of bounce. The medicine ball may be covered with a material such as leather, vinyl or nylon, which is stitched together into panels in order to create the spherical shape of the medicine ball. FIG. 1A illustrates one embodiment of the medicine ball 100, illustrating multiple panels 102 of material stitched together at seams 104 in order to form a spherical-shaped surface. A large opening 106 may be present on one section of the outer surface of the medicine ball 100 where the filler material is added prior to closing, which may be closed using laces 108 that pull either side of the opening together in a lacing pattern.
The medicine ball is used in a variety of fitness and rehabilitation activities which require that the ball be lifted by a user and either dropped or thrown. Due to the significant weight of the ball, the force which the ball absorbs on impact is significant. The impact force often results in the seams 104 between the panels 102 coming apart, as illustrated by the tear 110 in FIG. 1B. If the tears are substantial, the filler material may spill out, effectively deflating the medicine ball and collapsing into a non-spherical shape to the point that it cannot be used. Additionally, if the medicine ball loses its shape or the surface material no longer tightly conforms to the filler material shape within, the medicine ball may become unusable. Repairing the medicine ball to add additional filler material and sew up any tears is time-consuming, expensive and not readily available in the marketplace.
In addition, the surface material of the medicine ball is usually a material which has a natural friction to help a user easily grip and move the heavy ball around without dropping it. Over time, the surface material may wear down and lose its frictional properties, resulting in a smooth surface that is difficult for a user to grip and hold during an activity. Furthermore, the surface material may also be worn down to the point that it also begins to tear or wear thin, making repairs impossible. Since it is prohibitively expensive to to replace the surface material of the medicine ball, the loss of grip from the surface material usually means the medicine ball must be discarded.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to preserve the life of a medicine ball and protect it from excessive wear and tear.